majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Rappapa
The Strongest Fighting Club Rappapa (最強武闘派集団ラッパッパ, Saikyou Budouha Shuudan Rappappa) was the top gang in Majisuka Jyogakuen. They were officially known as the Wind Instrument Club (吹奏楽部, Suisougaku-Bu) by the school's administration. The gang occupied the wind instrument clubroom, which was the highest room in the school. Rappapa was often under attack by both their schoolmates and Yabakune students. Clubroom Rappapa's clubroom was located at the top of Majisuka Jyogakuen's clocktower (just below the worn-out school clock). A panoramic view of the school grounds could be seen from the window. The clubroom was divided into three separate rooms, each of which was used for a different purpose. Most often shown was the main guest hall, where the members usually hung out. The room originally intended for band practices was used as a arena for fights of the Rappapa members. There were various musical instruments displayed, as well as a large Majijo flag on the wall. The final room was used as an "office" for the president and vice president. When the new Rappapa occupied the clubroom, a tribute altar was established and portraits of the previous Rappapa members were hung on the walls. This highlighted the achievements of their predecessors, particularly the leader of the gang. Members in Majisuka Gakuen 'The First Rappapa' President: Nojima Yuriko (only known member, became Principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen) 'Yuko's Rappapa' President: Yuko Oshima Vice President: Sado Four Heavenly Queens *Shibuya (with Dance) *Black *Gekikara *Torigoya HQ Guards: The Rappapa underlings (Anime, Jumbo, Rice, and Showa) Allies: *Sanshou Sisters Members in Majisuka Gakuen 2 'New Rappapa' (Maeda Atsuko's and Otabe's Rappapa) President: Otabe Vice-President: Maeda Atsuko Four Heavenly Queens *Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki) *Gakuran *Gekikara *Shaku HQ Guards: Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, Mukuchi) Allies: *Oshima Yuki *Oshima Yuka *Team Under *Team Fondue *Golden Eyebrow Society *Other Tsu No Ji Rengou members *Gakuran's Fan Club 'Next Generation Rappapa' As the Rappapa members would graduate that same year, Atsuko told Center and Nezumi "You're already at the top now" just before her arrest. After this, the president and vice president positions were presumably taken over by Center and Nezumi. President: Center Vice-President: Nezumi Allies: *Team Under *Team Fondue *Other Tsu No Ji Rengou members History The principal of Majisuka Gakuen, Nojima Yuriko, was the creator and first president of the gang. It was never revealed how many members the original Rappapa had. It is also uncertain whether the gang was ever dissolved or reformed between the years after Yuriko graduated the school, and before Oshima Yuko came to Majijo. When Oshima Yuko entered Majisuka Gakuen, she quickly took down most of the competition at the school. Sado became Yuko's ally after the latter defeated her in a fight. It can be inferred that the two of them then had reformed or taken-over the Rappapa, and gathered their four Queens during this time. Majisuka Gakuen Rappapa kept their postition at the top of Majisuka Gakuen for over a year at least. The gang remained undefeated, until Yuko was hospitalized and Maeda Atsuko transferred to Majisuka Gakuen. Rappapa became aware that an extremely strong fighter had transferred to their school. One of the two transfer students, Onizuka Daruma, attempted to become a member of the gang. However, she was easily defeated by the underling members. Shortly after Daruma's failure, Atsuko beat up the five members of Team Hormone. This proved to the Rappapa that the rumour was actually true. Atsuko went on to defeat several several gangs and lone fighters, who accidentally (or purposely) provoked her to fight them by using the word "serious". Sado believed that the best thing to do was to take out Atsuko with the Four Heavenly Queens. However, Yuko forbade her from involving Rappapa, unless they were left with no choice. The hot-headed Shibuya sent her underlings, the Sanshou Sisters, to defeat Atsuko. After they failed in this task, the Queen challenged Atsuko herself. Following Nezumi's suggestions, she only indirectly disobeyed Sado's order while doing this. However, Shibuya lost the fight, knocked down by a single headbutt from Atsuko. After the defeat of the first Queen, Sado allowed Black to make a move against the transfer student. The self-proclaimed "four Queens" of Atsuko fought and defeated Black instead. After returning to school from a correction facility, Gekikara violently beat all of Atsuko's allies (excluding Daruma). This provoked Atsuko into a vicious fight with the third Queen. Despite their injuries, the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran assisted their ally in the battle. When Gekikara had been defeated, the only remaining Queen was Torigoya. Sado "awakened" the true sadistic personality of the final Queen by locking her in a chicken coop. Torigoya began torturing her opponent mentally with memories of her best friend Minami's death. This backfired when Atsuko inadvertently forced the Queen to feel the pain and guilt that she had kept within herself. Finally, Atsuko was challenged by Sado, and fought the vice president in the Rappapa clubroom. While Atsuko also won this fight, she herself claimed it was more of a draw than a clear victory. While the Rappapa members challenged the transfer student one by one, Yuko was almost never present at school. She spent most of the series in a local hospital, afflicted by an unknown disease. While Atsuko trained to be a nurse at the same hospital, she was befriended by Yuko. Although the Rappapa leader eventually found out Atsuko's identity, the latter did not know who the older girl really was. She only became aware that Yuko was the president of the Rappapa just before fighting Sado. On the day that Yuko graduated, she passed the presidency of Rappapa on to Atsuko. Prologue to Majisuka Gakuen 2 After the graduation ceremony, Atsuko volunteered to become Yuko's personal nurse. Feeling that the end of her life was nearing, Yuko told the younger girl to seek the meaning and purpose of life. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Instead of becoming the new Rappapa president, Atsuko gave the leadership of the gang to Otabe instead. She did this in order to spend time out of school, seeking the meaning and purpose of life as instructed by Yuko. The Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran continued to be Atsuko's Four Heavenly Queens (as dubbed by Daruma in season 1). Gekikara returned to her role as a Queen, since she was held back due to being in a rehabilitation center through most of the last school year. However, in accordance with Yuko's wishes that she graduate Gekikara adopted a less violent attitude. The former student president Minegishi Minami, who dubbed herself Shaku, also became a Queen. While she felt that she is too weak for such a role, it was shown that she put in effort to become more worthy of the position. An alliance of the gangs in Majisuka Gakuen, called the Tsu Union, is formed to overthrow the hierarchy. Nezumi is the mastermind behind the union, but Center is the controlling force. By spreading propaganda in the form of leaflets, Nezumi gathers together various yankees and rallies them into rebellion. Among them are the former Rappapa first-year underlings, having formed a group after being expelled as the clubhouse guards in favor of Team Hormone. Team Fondue, considered the "next generation" of yankees, has also allied with the union. The newly formed Tsu Union marches towards the stairs of the Rappapa clubhouse, chanting "crush Rappapa". Center leads the force, beating any yankees who try to get in the way. As the Tsu Union approaches the clubhouse, Team Hormone appears to at the top of the stairs blocking their path. Suddenly, Gekikara's insane laughter is heard as she injures several yankees at the back of the group. Center and Gekikara begin to fight, only to be interrupted by the revelation that Yabakune has begun to attack Majijo students. The former Rappapa Queen Shibuya is behind the attacks, who betrayed Majisuka Gakuen to join Yabakune. Shibuya formed the Barefoot Society in order to get revenge on Atsuko after her humiliating defeat. She declares war on her former school. The Kabuki Sisters are the first to discover that Shibuya is Yabakune's new leader. After a gruelling fight with both Yabakune and Shibuya, the sisters were defeated. Gakuran also later confronted Yabakune, defeating the Twin Blades, former Majisuka Gakuen students who transferred to the rival school. She is then attacked by the other Yabakune students, and is badly injured. Gekikara came to her rescue, and takes out the two members of the Barefoot Society. She was about to kill or seriously injure one of the Habu Four with a piano, but Gakuran stopped her just in time. Latwe on Gekikara was going to fight a one-on-one with Shibuya. However, she was stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student and hospitalized. Shaku was the last of the Rappapa Queens to be left standing. She would then defeat Team Under, after they mocked her and the current Rappapa. Team Under later began following Shaku as her underlings. Shaku was then confronted by Yabakune. She proceeded to battle against Janken, her Yabakune equal, in a match that ended with a draw. Group Gallery Majisuka_9.jpg|Atsuko with Rappapa's top 3 70418.jpg|The New Queens with Team Hormone MajisukaGakuen2_TeamUnder.jpg|The Past Underlings, Team Under MajisukaGakuen2_OtabeRappapa_Formation.png|The gathering of forces Trivia *The name Rappapa can be attributed to the sound made by a musical instrument. **This can be further seen in the symbol for their membership: an eighth note (♪). *Although the gang was officially known as the Wind Instrument Club, Sado mentioned that she did not want anyone in Rappapa who cannot play a musical instrument. This showed that the gang was not particular in the type of instrument used. **In addition to wind instruments, a guitar and a drum were displayed in the fighting arena. *In the first season, all the Rappapa members except Yuko wore a jacket over their uniforms. Sado had a furry grey and white coat, which she took off to fight Maeda Atsuko. Each of the four Queens wore a different colored sukajan jacket with a unique design. The underlings wore matching black leather jackets, which they continued to wear even after separating from Rappapa. *The first season Rappapa was portrayed by members of AKB48's original teams (the first, second, and third generations). Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student